The Oceans Hold Secrets
by forevacullens
Summary: Full Summary inside. Rated T for language, crimes, and paranoia. So- Edward was taken aboard a pirate ship at age 14, and three years later, he is still a prisoner. Edward has always wondered if there was something more for him. Could this new quest answe
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: When Edward was only fourteen, he was taken aboard a pirate ship along with his father, a member of the British Navy. Now three years later, his father is dead, he is a member of the crew, but he wonders, is there something else for him? On their newest quest, kidnap the princess of a small country called Natoore (Nah-two-ray), Edward realizes that, sailing the seas, is only part of life. Will he fulfill his long awaited dreams? _

**AN: All my author's notes will be in bold, and have -AN- in front of it... just to let you know. This story is set in semi-modern times. It's okay to wear short-ish dresses and things like that, but there are still princesses who must wear "Princess Formal". I just had a dream about this after reading Twilight, watching Pirates of the Carribean, and eating five slices of pizza (I was hungry after my soccer game as you can see!) one night. It was a while ago... BTW: I just did a 30 hour fast with my friend for her youth group and it was so fun... Oh yea, I'm a wee bit random. Lol, you get used to it! :D Okay, now for the part we all hate...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of the Cullen boys, I would NOT be on Fanfiction right now... get your mind out of the gutter, I can practically see what you're thinking! :)**

Chapter One-

*EPOV*

I was leaning against the railing staring at the dark, rolling waves that crashed into the boat's deep blue hull. Oddly enough, it was peaceful. For me, at least. It reminded me of my dad. He used to go out on his ship to gaze out at the sea and the stars; the reason for life, he had once called it.

_*Flashback* _**AN: I won't do these often... just a couple times, probably twice.**

_I was fourteen years old, only two months past thirteen. My father was my hero, my idol. The way he treated and respected people, the way he held himself, made me wish to be exactly like him. He acted so civil, so regal, he should have been the king in my eyes._

_The sun was peeking over the horizon, stretching to light up the sky. There were a few white clouds floating lazily through the sky. The ocean was surprisingly smooth. Almost a glass board. I leaned over the railing, knocking off some of the chipped, black paint in the process. My dad leaned next to me, looked out across the water, and sighed. I mimicked his actions, earning a stifled laugh._

_He leaned over and ruffled my already messy hair. He looked back out over the railing at the ocean and sighed again. I followed his gaze and immediately fell in love. It looked so calm, so serene. The colors seemed to blend, a work of art unmarred._

_"Son?"_

_I looked up as I heard my father's voice. "Yea, Dad?"_

_He was staring down at me, his dark gray eyes serious. "Do you understand why I do what I do?"_

_I nodded._

_He nodded too and told me, "This is my whole reason for living. The sea, rocking you back and forth, seems so dangerous to some, yet so calming for me. I'm hoping someday you'll understand. I know it''s a little much for a squirt like you to take in." He grinned and threw me on the ground lightly. I kicked his legs out from under him, exactly as he taught me. He came down with a "oof" and I chuckled. He sat up and nodded in approval. My grin widened, happy that I had pleased him._

_*Flashback Ends*_

I sighed deeply. That was one of my last memories of my dad. I had been fourteen. Barely a week later, my father and I were kidnapped. My dad hadn't actually been on duty when the pirates caught us. He received a message from the captain announcing they needed him immediately, for a pirate problem. On the way back to Great Britain's shore, he had come across a group of wounded soldiers from a ship that had already sank. When the pirates attacked, within sight of the British coastline, we had no chance. My dad attempted to hide me, but they ransacked every bit of the ship before burning it.

They had kept my dad and I prisoners after killing off the rest of the wounded crew.

Finally, after a week of no food and little water, they gave my dad a choice. Either he and I could walk the plank, or I could work with them forever while he was killed immediately. It's pretty obvious which he chose.

God, I missed him so much.

I was still trying to figure out a plan on how to escape this prison. We hardly ever docked on land, and when we did, I was kept aboard the boat under heavy surveilance. It was as if they could read my mind.

I glanced back out at the ocean and up towards the cloudless sky. The night draped over the horizon, a dark, velvet cloak decorated with the smallest of diamonds. I smiled. If I had to be a prisoner somewhere, I would definitely choose right here. This was my life; a pirate from age fourteen, sentenced to life on the Moonlit War, sailing across the ocean deep.

**Hey, this was short (duh!), but it was a starter chapter... There is a button on the bottom of the page with green writing on it. It calls to you. It sings to you "____ press me! REVIEW!" Obey the button.... **

**Thanks, guys! **

**Love you all! **

**-Taytay**


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: When Edward was only fourteen, he was taken aboard a pirate ship along with his father, a member of the British Navy. Now three years later, his father is dead, he is a member of the crew, but he wonders, is there something else for him? On their newest quest, kidnap the princess of a small country called Natoore (Nah-two-ray), Edward realizes that, sailing the seas, is only part of life. Will he fulfill his long awaited dreams? _

**AN: Hey, guys! Once again, it's me! This chapter is dedicated to _.writing_who, just to let you know, was the reason the last chapter didn't seriously suck. OMG! You are an amazing editor! Lol, that's why I didn't show you this part! SURPRISE!**

**Anyhoo- Now that that is over, I admit, I've never done a story anything like this one. It's away from Forks, unfamiliar territory, Edward isn't a vampire (that is my comfort zone; I'm scared of not making him a vampire), so yea. If you guys have suggestions to help me along, that would be beyond awesome! I have read only one story that was close to this, it was amazing, but rest assured, this story is way, way, way different! Pirates and princesses are the same, but trust me, the plot is far off.**

**Also, sorry about this chapter for any Team Jacob-ers(though why you would read a Bella/Edward story, I'm not sure), but I have other plans for the Newt, like Ben too much, and could not use a made-up character. Oh well- don't hate me! (James and Laurent also play an important part in the later chapters)**

**Some of the characters in this story are extremely OOC, others are slightly OOC. I made about four of them exactly like they were originally.**

**Now it is time for the dreaded:**

**Disclaimer (boo!): Stephenie told me that I couldn't even borrow Twilight and its characters. I'm currently attempting to bribe her with Starbucks. I'll let you know how that went next chapter! ;)**

Chapter Two-

*BPOV*

"No!" I screamed, staring at my father in horror. His face was calm, yet stern. He was going to force me to actually go through with this.

"Isabella, as a princess, it is your duty to find a suitable husband to be the king when I pass down my position. I don't see why you are so obdurate about this," he sighed, annoyed at my obvious hatred towards my chosen _husband._ He, of all people, should understand why I did not want to be wed to someone I hardly knew. When I was only five, my mother, Queen Renee, left my father and I for someone she truly loved. I have never blamed her.

I scowled at Charlie. He rolled his dark brown eyes. "Honestly, Jacob will be a fantastic king! He has leadership skills and enough charisma to win over Harriet!" he insisted with a chuckle. Harriet was a maid for me for two years. She had been a total witch, if she was in a good mood. She acted like I bit her, or something!

"Maybe a great king, but what about husband?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. My father favored Jacob much too highly for my taste. It was rather annoying.

He put his face in his hand and groaned. I could tell he wasn't in the mood for this conversation, which was exactly why I wished to proceed. I rarely get my way though. "Isabella, I have work to do and arrangements to make. Go to your studies." He waved me away and I, with much effort, curtsied before exiting my father's private study.

Jacob Black, a duke of a nearby country named La Push, was well-known for his greedy ambitions in money and power. He was also known for being a military leader. I prefered to remember the first. I had met him once, when I was fifteen and he was nearing fourteen. I was forced to dance with him, as it was my birthday ball. He was extremely rude to me and rather hateful. It would be exactly one year ago in ten days. I was, once again, having a ball on my birthday. Only this time, there would be an announcement at which I would be expected to be elated at. I was actually dreading it.

I stomped down the halls, searching desperately for my lady-in-waiting, Mary Alice Brandon. She, my maid Angela, and Lady Rosalie from Switzerland were my closest and only friends. I finally reached her bedroom and knocked on the door furiously. It was opened within seconds and I was ushered in immediately.

"Bella, how did it go?" my short, spiky-haired friend implored. "Did he give you some more time? Please say he did, you know I hate Jacob!" I glared at her for a second until she got the message. "Plus, I don't want you to marry someone you despise," she stammered, backpedaling.

I sighed. "Whatever. Dad, like always, raved about how wonderful the little sleazebag is." I flopped onto her silk comforter and groaned.

I felt a shift of weight on the bed. Soothing arms wrapped around me in a comforting embrace. I lay my head on Alice's shoulder, glad for her understanding. Only she truly understood the pain that was Jacob Black.

"Come on," she said with sudden determination. "You need some chocolate."

I jumped off the bed and ran after her petite form, towards the kitchen, where we eventually fell asleep, giggling.

I was awoken by a loud trumpet, somewhere in the distance. Annoyed, I rolled over on the kitchen floor and attempted to fall back asleep. I was roughly pulled up with a, "Bells, we overslept! Your fiance is here!" Alice dragged me down the hall towards my room.

I quickly got dressed in a simple ivory dress that tightened around my waist, before floating down to the ground. It was, unfortunately sleeveless, with only spaghetti straps supporting it. I remembered back to the ball where, at one point, Jacob was too busy staring at my breasts to even realize that I had just spoken to him.

Alice combed out my hair, leaving it in soft curls that framed my face before falling down to my upper back in a a waterfall motion. She added some gold eyeshadow before pushing me out the door, down towards the front hall, where I was to greet _him. _

I caught my balance, smoothed out my dress, and replaced my livid expression with an uncaring one. It was as much as I could muster up at this particular moment.

I walked into the recently decorated room and immediately saw Jacob. He smiled at me, to please my father no doubt, before striding towards me. He took my hand and kissed it. Well, more like assaulted it, but you understand.

"Lord Brown," I greeted coolly, intentionally "forgetting" his name.

His dark, cruel eyes narrowed as he snarled, "It's Black, Princess Swan."

"Whatever." My tone was in tune with my utterly bored face.

My father had left the room by this point, so I had nothing to do, except to sit on one of the many sofas. I sat as far to one side as possible on a deep red couch, nestled into the corner near the fireplace. He smirked and sat down next to me, making a point of our legs touching. I was disgusted.

"So, Princess, I understand you do not approve of this your father's decision?" he finally asked in a calm voice.

"Yes," I answered shortly.

He leaped off the couch and spun around so that his face was inches from mine, his heavy breathing blew his vile breath onto my face. His eyes were filled with hatred and fury as they held mine. I cringed at his face and pushed my back against the couch.

"Look, Princess," my fiance spat. "I will not stand for any of your damn disobedience." He grabbed my chin roughly, squeezing it too hard. "You _will _marry me. You _will _be the perfect trophy wife. You _will _tell everyone that your life is absolutely perfect. Most importantly, you will _not _speak of this conversation to anybody, ever!" He pushed my chin away as I stared up at his towering form, speechless.

I heard some booming footsteps coming towards us, along with a deep laugh. I attempted to control my shaking form as my aging father stepped into the room. "So, how was your talk?" he asked with a chuckle as one of his servants bowed and exited the room.

I glanced up at Jacob's seemingly calm face, but quickly looked back down when I saw the hidden threats buried in his dark eyes. "It was fine," I replied, a second late.

Father didn't seem to notice. "Well, did Jake here change your mind about your issue?" he pushed, throwing his arm over Jacob's shoulder, who, in turn, grinned and mock-punched Charlie.

I kept my eyes glued to the floor to avoid Jacob's penetrating glare. I thought for a second before honestly answering, "Yes, he did actually."

Charlie beamed and led the two of us to the dining hall. God, I would give anything to be rid of my fiance. As if on cue, Jacob draped his arm over my shoulders, causing my knees to buckle slightly, and whispered into my ear, "Only one more month before you become mine." I shivered as he squeezed my shoulder in a seemingly friendly gesture, but which really hurt. This marriage would be fun, I could tell.

**AN: Okay, just so everyone knows! This story is immune to being deleted (because I have BIG plans for this one), so don't worry about it. The following will NOT be deleted:**

**1) The Oceans Hold Secrets  
2) The Box with the Gang  
3) The Phone Calls**

**So those you should not worry about! Okay, if you haven't yet, go vote on which story should be deleted. Thanks!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Is that enough? Do you guys get it? Next chapter will not be posted until I have at least seven reviews total... Come on guys, that's only five reviews for just this chapter! More would be great. So the faster you review... do I need to repeat myself?**

**Laterr-**

**Taytay Mariee! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: When Edward was only fourteen, he was taken aboard a pirate ship along with his father, a member of the British Navy. Now three years later, his father is dead, he is a member of the crew, but he wonders, is there something else for him? On their newest quest, kidnap the princess of a small country called Natoore (Nah-two-ray), Edward realizes that, sailing the seas, is only part of life. Will he fulfill his long awaited dreams? _

**AN: Just wanted to let you know, I am extremely happy... Why? Well, I always have trouble in school with the 2nd and 3rd quarters of the school year. In the 2nd quarter, I got a C (one point from a B!!!!) in Gifted Math. If I had gotten another C in 3rd quarter, I would've been kicked out of Gifted. I got an A- in Math, so I'm good! YAY!!!! Here is a chapter- just for ya'll! By the Way: I'm ashamed to say that I can be my blonde, southern self in my writing... One of my many flaws. :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer said no to _STARBUCKS! _I couldn't believe it either... *shakes head***

Chapter Three-

*EPOV*

I sat up slowly, staring at the two men towering over me. I knew them, though they weren't my favorite people in the world. Jasper and Emmett, I think were their names.

The big one, Emmett, motioned for me to follow him. I pulled on a random white shirt and jogged to catch up to the two. They led me onto the main deck and I glanced towards the sky. It was still dark out, and the moon showed me that it was only 3:00. Yay.

I grumbled under my breath as they led me towards the captain's private office. They walked straight in while I hesitated slightly at the doorway. My fears were extinguished when Ben, one of the few decent people on this ship, opened the door wider and silently ushered me in. I stepped in, and the door shut quietly behind me. I followed Ben to two empty seats in the large circle of chairs. I sat down in between him and Jasper.

Ben leaned forward in his seat, as if he was excited. I wondered why. I glanced back towards the tall, dark-haired captain.

He seemed to have a perma-scowl on his face, though his eyes seemed to be filled with some sort of anticipation. His first mate stood behind him, grinning- well, more like smirking- sinisterly.

"Men, I have decided on our newest quest." Well, that explains why everyone was so excited. "As all of you know, we have committed a crime in almost every sea-bordering country north of Africa. Except for one. Natoore. Now we will commit the most dangerous crimes we have ever attempted." He began pulling rolled up papers out of a small barrel in the corner of the room, before laying them out on a wooden table. He motioned for us to gather around him.

The first piece of paper he showed us was actually about ten or eleven pieces of paper with tiny writing covering both front and back of each page. They were tied together with a piece of string. He untied it and handed out a few pages, keeping five for himself. I looked at Ben's paper.

_Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan. Age: 15 years | Birthday: May 15 | Father: Charles "Charlie" Alexander Swan | Mother: Renee Marie Dwyer |_

The list went on and on, listing things from her favorite places to the most minuscule detail about her bodyguards and friends. I stared at it, racking my brains for where I could have heard her name before. Isabella Swan. The name swirled in my head.

"As most of you know, she is, in fact, the only daughter of Charlie Swan, king of Natoore. Our job- kidnap the only princess. We can expect well over one million euros for the safe return of the princess. After all, her soon-to-be fiance will be desperate to get her back, safe and sound." He put down the packet he held and spread out a large sheet of paper covered in diagrams, views of a room, and little notes in the margins. "This is a map of the ballroom. This is where we will kidnap her. On the night of her birthday/engagement ball."

He began to go deeper into the plan, while I stood there, unmoving, staring at the piece of parchment in shock. A princess? Wasn't this too insane, even for pirates?

* * *

"Emmett, you have to knock out the guard QUIETLY!" Captain Laurent growled. His eyes were hard and cold. We were practicing the exact moves of everyone's roles. Mine was easy. Keep my sorry ass on the boat.

"And Ben, after you assist the explosion, run out the _back. _Then run towards Cullen, whose sorry ass better be on the boat." Hot damn, I nailed it. Woo-hoo.

Emmett rolled his eyes, but got back into starting position. He snuck along the side, before shooting the closest man in the heart with an arrow, and flung himself silently at the other.

All in all, it looked incredibly simple. I mean, did he honestly expect to kidnap the girl?

This is every day went, morning to night, until that one day came.

* * *

"Okay, here it is," Jasper murmured. Whether or not he meant me to hear, I don't know. "The big night."

He motioned for me to hand me his jacket, which I tossed at him. He smiled at me, slipped on the jacket of some boat they had jacked, and hurried off before he could get yelled at.

"Hey, Edmund," a voice whispered. I spun on my heel, my fists halfway up. I was shocked when I saw a distressed mountain walk my way. "Edmund, I need your help," Emmett said, sounding choked up.

I nodded, let my hands drop to my side, and Emmett promptly pulled me out a side door of my cabin... Hmm, I didn't even know that was there.

He led me down a small (and when I say small, I mean my shoulders were both touching a wall and I was almost on my knees), curving passageway that slowly sloped down. I was getting more and more hesitant about this, but if he was going to kill me, he would've pulled this shit already. Right?

Finally, we reached another doorway, which the body builder in front of me immediately barged through, flooding the tunnel with candle light. Candles? We must be in the prison area. I gulped, again worried.

"Look, Edmund-"

"EDWARD!" I finally shouted. Man, that Edmund crap is annoying!

He smiled apologetically, before motioning towards the door. "Edward, you know that five or six other guys are stuck on the boat, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, make sure they don't get near her," he stated gruffly, before pulling me inside a door and slamming it. I fell to ground with a groan. I found my way up and turned around, prepared to fight, but it immediately went away when I saw a tear-streaked face covered with blood and dirt, Emmett touching her shoulder tenderly.

Where the hell am I?

**AN: Don't shoot! I must still continue the story! *glances around the trash can* * ducks as one of you smart-asses throws a pen at me* I know its been a while, BUT! I have a lot going on (gee, I think I just used a cliche!) OK, how about this. We're having the exams (CRCT for us) that say what classes we get into (and some grades whether or not you pass) tomorrow, so we've been busy. Want to know if you read my author's note. Post a review with the words "Scarecrow and pumpkin" and I give you a sneak peek. Also, I miss my "twin" a lot and I won't see him next soccer season, because he is over the age limit, so tears. And oh, did I mention that four- no five- of my friends have decided to go matchmaker on me? One to her bf's brother, one to her bf's friends (yes, three), one to any guy who breathes, and two to my "twin". Who, I miss lots&bunches. But not romantically.**

**Life's SO MUCH FUN...**

**sure.**

**Laterr- **

**Taytay Mariee :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary: When Edward was only fourteen, he was taken aboard a pirate ship along with his father, a member of the British Navy. Now three years later, his father is dead, he is a member of the crew, but he wonders, is there something else for him? On their newest quest, kidnap the princess of a small country called Natoore (Nah-two-ray), Edward realizes that, sailing the seas is only part of life. Will he fulfill his long awaited dreams?_

**AN: I feel like there should be a warning (because my friend was saying "yaddayadda" this.) so here: There will be *GASP* minor violence in this chapter. Shocked? **_**Violence? **_**In a **_**pirate story?! **_**Who would've thought?**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, but as I told a few of you awesome reviewers, I had this one sentence that I absolutely couldn't get after SOMEONE (little brother soon to be dead) deleted it. My password was changed. Anyways, I had to have that one sentence to continue the chapter. Now it's done! Yay! This chapter is dedicated to reviewer: Angi Woodlands because she had great timing with her review and because she made me laugh… :) NOW READ!**

Chapter Four-

"Lady Rosalie," greeted my best friend, Alex. I nodded at him, my face smooth. He had a twinkle in his eyes and I almost laughed. No one actually knew we were friends, or else he would be in as much danger as I. He always said people would assume things, but I wasn't as worried about that.

"Lady Rosalie!" boomed Captain Weber. He walked up to me, before bowing and placing a polite kiss on my hand. In truth, Captain Weber was more of a father than mine and one hundred times more understanding. "I trust your visit was pleasant?"

"Absolutely," I replied enthusiastically. "Angela said to give you her love."

Mr. Weber grinned at the mention of his only biological daughter. I pulled a photo and letter from my sleeve **(AN: she was wearing one of those puffy royalty dresses because of a festival) **and handed it to him.

"She also said to give you these."

He stared down at them for a moment before he took them. He looked up and said, "Oh, Lady Rosalie, I nearly forgot. We are forced to add an extra three days to the travel time because of pirates in this area. We were told it was unlikely for them to attack us, but being a Duchess..." He shrugged and smiled once more before walking towards his office.

I sighed, wishing for just one moment, that I was Angela. Every time we had spoken about her father, Angela had spoken with sincere pride and reverence, things I had become accustomed to faking about my father.

I shoved the depressing thoughts from my mind and nearly flew to my cabin. When I arrived and opened the door, I sighed in relief as I saw the familiarity of it. After my second voyage on his ship, Mr. Weber had customized my cabin for me and as I looked at the soft cream walls, blue silk bed linens and curtains (to separate my sleeping area from my living area, I felt calmer, more serene. I walked over to my bookshelf and plucked Romeo and Juliet from its place. I sat down in my 'reading chair' and flipped to my favorite scene: the balcony scene.

For a week, my days remained a schedule, almost as if they were planned. If I wasn't on deck, chatting with one of the various crew members or eating, I was reading one of the many, many books in my room. The sea was calm, much calmer than my last sail and the sky a turquoise blue, nearly cloudless. It was a comfortable temperature, so I often traded my formal wear for a light sundress.

I woke up to screaming, yelling, and finally, what sounded like shattering glass. I grew worried as the shouting did not stop while I hurriedly got ready for the day. I could hear rain pounding on the deck above and pulled on one of my heavier garments, pulled a brush trough my long blonde hair, and ran up the steps that led to the main deck.

What I saw was heartbreaking. The sails were flapping wildly in the wind while members of the crew began to climb up the footropes to cut them loose. One of the smaller masts had completely been pulled away by the winds, leaving only a splintered stump to show where it had once stood. Two men were on the wheel, attempting to guide the ship, yet the boat was still rocking and veering wildly. I finally spotted the captain and Alex, both attempting secure the mainmast's sail more thoroughly. My now wet hair was being blown in my face and I had to repeatedly pull it back as I watched, entranced with concern, my two friends.

After what seemed an eternity, they finally slithered down, Captain Weber first, followed by Alex. One of the men on wheel, Jones, suddenly lost his footing and the ship dipped so wildly that left side nearly dipped underwater.

Captain Weber, being only about ten feet in the air, used the opportunity to throw himself down. Alex, though, was about thirty feet in the air and as the boat swerved, he lost his footing and dropped head-first. My breath caught in my throat as I watched his arms grab for something, anything, wildly, finally catching a rope. He struggled up, his shoulder in an awkward position, before jumping down to the base of the mast.

"Sullivan, Murray!" Mr. Weber shouted to two men who had just climbed down the mast. "Get Mr. Parkers to my cabin."

I hurried after them, opening the door and struggling against the wind to shut it, before walking up to Alex's side. He was rubbing his shoulder, a painful grimace on his face. I pitied him.

I stood with Alex and Mr. Murray (Sullivan left to help man the wheel) for another half-hour, listening to the pounding rain, whistling winds, and shouted commands.

At the end of the thirty minutes, as Alex began to sit up and rub his shoulder, a man I forget the name of burst through the door and yelled, "Mason (Murray), Alex! Get out here! It's them!" He completely ignored me before charging out the door. Murray followed quickly and Alex grabbed my hand. He pulled out the door, but instead of taking me to the group assembled on deck, he pulled me down the stairs and nearly threw me towards my cabin. Without a word, he turned and ran away. I stood shocked for a moment, wondering who "they" were and why Alex had acted so harshly towards me.

I tip-toed my way up the stairs, and peeked towards the large mob. Every one stood with a grave or torn expression on their faces and weapons in their hands. I gasped involuntarily and saw Alex twitch towards the sound, but stayed facing the first mate and Captain Weber.

The men bowed their heads (Captain Weber was very spiritual for a captain) and I stepped closer towards them, scanning the sea carefully. My heart stopped when I saw a ship, not far away with their flag raised.

They were close enough for me to see the white skull and crossbones on a black background. My heart froze. Pirates.

I barely heard the murmured "Amen" from the group before strong arms encircled my shoulders. "Rose," I heard in my ear. "You have to go below deck. It's not safe."

I shook my head. I could hear the storm pick up and it was harder to hear him. "No," I yelled, my voice being carried away by the wind.

He must have heard me because a pained expression touched his face. "Rosalie," he yelled over the wind. "You have to go!"

I shook my head again desperately. There was a sudden crack from a gun and Alex pulled me down on the deck. We peeked over the half-wall and saw dozens of figures on the deck of the ship, all similarly armed as our men. It was close, very close.

Alex stood and pulled me up before looking me in the eye fiercely. "Run! Hide!" he roared over the storm.

"But what about you?" I begged, tears falling. It was rare for me to cry and he knew it.

"I'll be fine!" he assured, but I could see it in his eyes; he was lying. "Once we finish them off, I'll come find you. I promise."

Alex kissed my forehead, as silent sobs racked my body. I nodded and flew down the stairs, towards the bottom of the boat, praying to God, he would stay safe. In my country, there were few who were actually my friends. He was one of them. If I lost Alex, I would surely die.

I heard the first -clang- of swords and suddenly, it was as if hell broke loose. There was yelling and shouting and screams of pain. I stepped farther back into a small, nearly invisible closet that was posted just outside my door.

I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest.

Then, an all too familiar voice pierced the air. My heart broke, but before I could even allow myself to think of mourning, I heard an order being called. I couldn't make it out so I stood up, leaning against the wall, straining to hear the words.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you a pretty little thing?"

I froze and turned slowly as I heard the hammer of a single action pistol being cocked. The sight of the towering man in the doorway with dark, wild hair and rough, leather-like skin with a pistol merely a foot from my face shot ice-water into my veins and my breathing became quick and heavy.

"Follow me, why don't you? Cooperate and make both our jobs easier," he insisted pulling me roughly out of my hiding place. He threw me up the stairs and I tripped on the top step.

I groaned, a strangled sound, and lifted my head to find inches from my face, the body of Captain Weber. I screamed as I stared at his face, twisted in pain, screaming even in death and backed away from it on my hands and knees.

I began to shake violently as I watched men pour some liquid on the deck and others running to do the same on the lower deck. Men, similar to the one who had found me, crawled all over the ship. It was terrifying.

Testing my legs, I stood up and, though wobbly, I found I could stand. I began to shuffle, and then jog, towards the edge of the deck opposite of the pirate ship. I leaned over the rail, not exactly sure of what to do. We were seven days away from our previous location and at least a month away from our destination and that was by boat. Cold, wet, and absolutely alone I realized this was an ironic version of hell. Instead of blazing and burning, it was cool and wet.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tall, lanky blonde man walking towards me with a sinister smirk planted on his face. He stopped directly behind me, but I stayed stiff, my face indifferent.

"Thinking of escape?" he sneered. His voice sent shivers up my spine. I felt his hand on my shoulder and fought the urge to spin around and hit him.

He began to say something, gloat more than likely. I didn't hear a word. I had finally realized everyone on board was dead, including Alex. Tears fell from my eyes, in a waterfall motion. I might not have heard his words, but when his hand moved down my arm to my wrist and the other touched my cheek, I lost control. Spinning on my heel, my hand snapped out of his hand and flew across his face with a loud pop.

Everything was silent other than the raging storm. I saw a red handprint on the blonde man's cheek along with three shallow cuts each about an inch long. I glanced at my nail and realized I did that. Good.

The man raised his hand to his cheek emotionlessly and brought it down. He stared at the blood on his fingertips. I turned back around, not wishing to see what he would do to me.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck and head immediately before I saw nothing and felt the air whoosh past me.

I woke up with a pounding headache, cracked lips, and chains on my left ankle. Great. Hell, part one: Over. Hell, part two: Just beginning.

I rattled the chain for effect.

I stretched my arms, my legs and picked up a piece of broken glass nearby. I looked in it and, to my great dismay, saw that my once beautiful face had been slapped, hit, cut, and bruised. My hair was matted with dirt, changed from its once brilliant light blonde, now to a more deer-colored nest.

Almost every surface of my body was bruised. Every joint and muscle was sore.

I cried. I cried for Alex and Captain Weber. I cried for my mother, who would be worried. I cried for myself. I cried out all of my former frustrations.

My shaking sobs stopped when I heard the creek of a door. In came three men, one the blonde man that I had slapped, with two on his flanks, both tall with defined muscles. One had dark brown hair, cut short and curly, with muscles like pythons. The other man was slightly taller than the other two, with honey-blonde hair, kept shaggy, and piercing blue eyes. Not a single face held a smile or a hint of compassion.

"Rosalie Hale, a Duchess, friends with Isabella Swan, welcome," the first blonde said stepping forward and bowing, his voice obviously mocking. "My name is James, and allow me to be the first to greet you onto our lovely ship, the Moonlit War." I stared at him hatefully. The dark-haired man behind him rolled his eyes which, in a strange way, gave me comfort. Were there humans in these robotic bodies?

I listened to him rant and rave about what I was going to do and what would happen if I didn't comply. I quit listening somewhere in between "all about Princess Isabella" and "or else you will". Halfway through the speech, the dark haired one yawned and began to make faces at the back of James' head. I fought to hold in the smile, but I think he saw my eyes perk up. He smirked, but not a sinister smirk like James. His was fun, almost flirty.

I must have missed something important because there was suddenly a sting on my cheek and my head flew to the side. "Emmett, retain her." The dark haired guy who had an actual personality stepped forward with a grimace. He gently took each of my elbows in his giant mitts and I felt myself being thrown against him repeatedly as I received blows in my stomach, chest, and anywhere else James' fist decided to connect.

Then, the devil began to scream and yell at me and I finally screamed as he hit my bottom rib for the tenth time. He muttered something and Emmett gently lay me down on the ground. James stormed out. The remaining blonde looked sick to his stomach and looked at me helplessly. "Em, are you coming?" he asked softly.

Emmett shook his head, still staring at me. "Jasper, why don't you go ahead and cover for me." A nod from Jasper and he swiftly left the room.

He just sat down next to me and listened to me sob and gasp for breath, rubbing his hand comfortingly on my arm or my back, always soft.

That's how it continued for days. After that day, James never brought Emmett with him for his little "talks" where I was pumped for information on Bella. As much as I tried to retain all the information, they knew how to make me talk. They knew how to hit, where to hit, and who to threaten. Finally, after two weeks of "talks", I caved and broke down.

After every time James visited, Emmett would sneak in for an hour or so and we would just sit there. Or we would talk about random things. My life, my likes and dislikes, along with his likes and dislikes were the most common topics. He never talked willingly about his earlier life, so I took that as a sign to not ask. He seemed different, less pirate, around me. Although, it was comforting to know and have a friend on the boat, I was careful not to allow too much information about me. I think he realized, but he never really showed.

He was also considerate towards my health. James (who was apparently in charge of me and my well-being) brought me one meal a day consisting of bread and some sort of horrible meat and two small bottles of water. Emmett always brought me an assortment of tropical fruit. Things I had never tasted before like mangos were the kind of foods he brought me along with as much water as he could smuggle.

On the last day of the third week, there was more going on than usual. I heard footsteps running above, but there were no storms. It was so strange. It wasn't long before Emmett came storming through the door, telling me all about this mission (though he never told me what it was) and how he had to leave for about three hours. He was going to find, basically a bodyguard for me since there were going to be a couple guys still on the ship who weren't squeaky clean when it came to records.

He was only gone for about ten minutes. Then he stormed in with a bronze haired boy who looked about two or three years younger than I. Emmett threw the new boy to the ground and walked towards me. He kneeled down and stroked my cheek, before resting his hand on my shoulder. I might say I was falling for him.

The kid jumped up, looking rather mad, but immediately softened when he saw me. "Emmett, who is she?" he asked, walking forward slowly.

"Her name is Rose. Just remember what I told you," he ordered with a stern look in his direction. "Rosalie, this is Edward." He kissed my cheek and hurried away. I raised my hand to the place where his lips had touched. Edward walked across the room and sat down.

"So, what's new?" he asked after an awkward pause. I made sure I heard no footsteps on either deck before leaning forward and whispering.

"I think I'm in love with Emmett!" This was not good!

**Okay, review. No seriously! REVIEW!**

**\/**

**\/**


	5. I'm Alive

**This is an Author's Note to apologise as well as tell everyone that:**

**Something just happened in my family that is already throwing me into depression (I found out 20 minutes ago), **

**but rest assured, my depression will worsen and whatever I write will be **

**personal and wayyyyy too dark to post on fanfic. I'm sorry**

**but there is a very good chance I won't update **

**until I get out on summer break or something else passes, whichever comes second. **

**You guys can PM, but email is also pretty low on my priorities when I'm depressed.**

**I love fanfiction and stand with me while I'm off of it, because I will continue **

**all of my stories once I'm back on.**

**A special apology to all of those who I promised an update to after **

**they made special requests. I'm really sorry, but you (you know who you are) **

**will be my first priorities.**

**Again, I'm sorry, but there's no way I can write my stories until this **

**is all resolved and I'm completely over it. Sorry.**

**:'-(**


	6. Internet

I will continue my stories when I can get on the internet...

Till then I miss Fanfic and I'm sorry for not responding!!! Please Forgive Helpless Mwah!

Kiss kiss miss y'all forevacullens


	7. Chapter 5

_Summary: When Edward was only fourteen, he was taken aboard a pirate ship along with his father, a member of the British Navy. Now three years later, his father is dead, he is a member of the crew, but he wonders, is there something else for him? On their newest quest, kidnap the princess of a small country called Natoore (Nah-two-ray), Edward realizes that, sailing the seas is only part of life. Will he fulfill his long awaited dreams?_

**AN: I'm still not officially on the internet. I'm still on no internet except for when I steal my mom's computer. I will eventually reply to any and all reviews so PLEASE review. Tell me what I need to work on and whether time away helped me or screwed me. Kay?**

**Disclaimer: So while I was absolutely internet-blocked, I found the genie of the lamp from Aladdin. My three wishes- 1) that I would find some way to get on the internet 2) that you would review & 3) that I would own Twilight. He laughed at me. :(**

Chapter Four-

*EPOV*

"I think I'm in love with Emmett."

I stared at her. Love? Seriously?! How crazy is this woman? He's a pirate! I don't even know her and I know he doesn't deserve her. He's a low-life, filthy, scum-bag pirate!

She stared at the ground sadly, eyes shimmering as a tear fell down her face. "I know you must hate him. He told me about how you ended up on this ship, even though you're so young. I'm sorry, but it wasn't Emmett who thought of it was it?" she asked meekly. My hard face collapsed when I heard her broken voice. She sounded like she had murdered her best friend.

"I don't know," I admitted wearily. "They're all the same though. Every last one of them," I ended with a bitter tone.

She sighed and hung her head.

"CULLEN!" screamed the captain. I scrambled away quickly, in an attempt to save my hide.

"Sir?" I gasped, breathless.

"The plan's been screwed! Somehow someone leaked information to the feds so we need as many inconspicuous members in there. Everyone's going in. Grab the princess ONLY if absolutely necessary." With a final death glare he threw me and the rest of the crew off the ship and towards the castle. Halfway there, he began throwing formal-looking suits to us and we pulled them on silently.

I found my costume rather ironic. I was dressed as a server. I grimaced. Of course, what else?

I slipped in the back near the kitchen where people dressed similarly were scrambling with hot dishes. My hands were full before I could think and I was thrown from the loud kitchen to the soft murmur and classical music of the ballroom.

Normally, this would be my chance to melt into the crowd and never be found, but at least two men had their eyes trained on me. Yes, even on a mission, I had babysitters. Crap.

I nodded to them, and began trying to spot the princess. Brown hair, brown eyes, probably with her husband-to-be or lady in waiting. They were drilled into my head from the study sessions. I almost had a heart attack as a man in an officer's uniform came up to me. I could see every pirate eye on me.

He just smiled, took a piece of food and passed on. That was a let-down.

I shrugged it off and resumed searching the crowd. I couldn't find anyone resembling her at all.

Honestly, I felt sick about this whole thing so I travelled back into the kitchen. I put down the platter and slipped out the back door. Even though this was the best time to run towards the forest… I couldn't. It was as if my entire being was gone. I felt drained empty.

I bent my head back, feeling the air on my face, trying not to think about the poor girl who would soon be taken away from her everything.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asked. I glanced up and saw a girl. She had to be pretty young.

"Yes, I'm fine." I began to stand up, remembering what I was dressed as. I started back towards the kitchen.

"You don't have to go," she said in a sad voice. I turned back around and smiled for the first time in a long time. It felt weird.

"Okay, then I won't."

She grinned and began arranging her dress to sit down. When she was finally sitting, I was realizing just how dark it was. I could barely see the outline of her face.

"So what are you doing out here?" I asked, noticing her long, regal-looking dress. She should be inside, dancing her carefree life away.

She hesitated before answering, "I just don't like parties." She shrugged and I saw a long blanket of hair flip in front of her face.

I laughed, trying to make myself normal. "I can understand that."

She looked at me. I couldn't see, but I felt her eyes on mine. "Really? Not many people do. Sometimes I feel like I should be somewhere else. Somewhere where no one cares."

I sighed and looked back towards the ocean. I couldn't see the boat from here, but I knew where it was. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

"Hey, what's that?" the girl next to me asked frantically. I followed her shaking finger towards a black flag with white skull and crossbones. If they were in sight, someone must have found the princess.

"I… I don't know," I stuttered trying to get her to leave. Anyone who is a witness might as well be dead.

"Pirates," she yelled. "We have to warn the guests." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door, only to run head-first into the huge chest of Emmett. He grabbed her right arm and flipped her around. He held her mouth shut and began moving down the hill.

Wait, why is he snatching her? "Emmett, what are you doing?" I hissed as we ran towards the boat. I felt a smack on the side of my head.

"You idiot! I'm taking the princess to the boat!" I looked at her in the now full moonlight. She had long brown hair, chocolaty eyes, and the most beautiful heart-shaped face. Her eyes were filled with tears, shock, and disgust.

I felt sick. Had I really just lured this poor girl into a trap. I didn't mean to do it. I felt like I had been stabbed when she shook her beautiful head, ever so slightly in Emmett's grip, and looked from me in utter hatred. She was kicking and hitting and biting, but she might as well have been tickling the massive giant for all the good it was doing.

We finally got back to the boat and they made sure I was the first one on. I melted into the background while the rest of the crew pushed off and celebrated success. I finally just walked the long, shameful path to my room, hoping to forget about the princess. Except every time I closed my eyes I saw her tear-filled eyes. Her lips. Her face.

The next morning I acted like nothing had happened. I went around doing my regular duties, twice as hard than before.

Around noon, I was getting hungry so I went to the storage room which is right under the kitchen. And right across from the prison cells. I reached for a small piece of something tasteless probably, when I heard a shrill agonized scream. I cringed, knowing who that was. I wasn't very hungry anymore so I walked back to deck.

Or at least I tried. Halfway there I felt myself pulled out of the hall, into a room, and onto the wooden ground.

"Cullen, I thought I told you to stay with her," Emmett roared from above me.

I got up, grimacing at the pain that shot up my leg. "I didn't have a choice. It would have been worse had he found me with a prisoner."

That only made him angrier. Oh god, had they killed her something?

He picked me up by my collar. "You're lucky I have to leave now. If I were you I would stay out of my sight," he growled. He threw me back to the ground, all but smashing my back on the hard floor. He walked out and slammed the door with all his might.

The door shattered.

**I know it's short, but I haven't had creative thought for a while so. SORRY!!**

**Make my second wish come true.**

**Be a good person and review!**


End file.
